


i don't know what anything means

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Genre: I should probably sleep, late night rambles, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: i don't know what this is but writing it helped a little bit





	i don't know what anything means

i can't breathe

everything feels like kjkhjkjkhjhjjkkkhjjkbjkjhjkhjk kind of static

i am so sick of panicking but i do not know what will make it stop

i can't stop shaking

i don't want to sleep i am too scared of my dreams to sleep tonight please don't let me sleep

words are scrambled brain short circuits

it's been forever since i've felt like this

in and out and in and out and four seven eight four seven eight four seven eight

vent release pressure let off steam maybe make it so that i can breathe

this is just rambling but maybe if i try and form my scattered thoughts into something some sort of words some kind of format

words scribbled onto desks and skin harry potter umbridge i will claw my way out of my head if i have to

shaking shaking shaking shaking why the fuck am i shaking

names and titles beginnings and endings sing a song of sixpence sing a song of war

i swear i'm not always thinking like this

the sound of the rain helps i like rain rain is nice


End file.
